This invention relates to a new device for application to spin-cast fishing reels of current technology and future manufacture, and more particularly to a drag assembly adapted to provide means to alter or change drag assembly characteristics. The present invention is directed towards a lubricant retaining means in the drag surface of fishing reels of the spin-cast type having drag washers as part of the drag assembly operating on the spool. These reels normally have drag washers with grease applied to the surface during assembly, or impregnated as described in the Darden U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,330. A common complaint among fishermen is inconsistent drag performance as the spool rotates under heavy action against drag washers. While it is apparent that each of the examples of prior art possess merit, none have addressed the problem that the present invention is expressly intended to solve. A diligent search of the art has failed to reveal any examples of the technology herein disclosed.